survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 4/Dzień 21 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 21 12:49 100px Nathan podchodzi do Keiry i oznajmia jej, że miał wybrać dwie osoby na królewskie przyjęcie i oczywiście wybrał ją. Dziewczyna ucieszyła się lecz świadomość, że będzie tam również Melissa trochę zaniepokoiła ją. Opowiada, że nie mają zbyt dobrych relacji i może uda im się je załagodzić na przyjęciu. Nathan dostrzega również Mattiego, który przechodzi obok i informuje go, że również wybrał jego na Królewskie Przyjęcie, bo potrzebuje bratniej duszy gdy może wokół toczyć się może wiele nieciekawych rozmów lub ostrych kłótni. Chłopaki przybijają piątkę, po czym Nathan dodaje, że będzie tam również Marley. Mattie głośno się śmieje i mówi, że to będzie naprawdę dobre przyjęcie. 15:35 100px 100px Anneliese odkryła w sobie pasję do szydelkowania. Poprosiła Dianne o podanie wymiarów jej węża a uszyje mu sweter. Dianne jest zachwycona pomysłem Anneliese i po krótkiej "dyskusji" ze Stefanem prosi ją o aramejskie inskrypcje na swetrze. 19:21 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie chodziła cały dzień oburzona i niezadowolona z faktu, że ma usługiwać Melissie. Nie jest nauczona do takiej kolei rzeczy, że dziewczyna która "can't sit with her" nagle obejmuje stanowisko, w którym mówi Ce'Brie "you can't sit with me" albo "you have to sit with them". Stwierdziła, że pogada o tej poważnej sprawie ze swoją przyjaciółką, Ashley. Zaczyna się burzliwa wymiana zdań, ponieważ tak naprawdę obie są niezadowolone z tego co się teraz dzieje. Zgodnie stwierdzają, że to wszystko to jest jakaś kpina i patologia, produkcja chce oczernić dwie prawilne kobiety w telewizji i zrobić z nich pośmiewisko. Ce'Brie w napływie gniewu zrobiła sobie maseczkę. Uważa to za absurd, że Ashley jest znowu nominowana i że Melissa zachciała żeby zrobić jej herbatę. Przyjaciółka Ce'Brie jest właściwie zbyt zażenowana ludźmi w tym domu, by dłużej o tym rozmawiać. Nagle zauważyły, jak czyjaś głowa wychyla się zza ściany. Ashley krzyknęła, że to jest żałosne i nikt nie może w tym domu przeprowadzić rozmowy. Okazało się, że to Marley. Zaczął tylko przedrzeźniać kobiety, że wszyscy wiedzą, że są podłymi zołzami i że może ich słowa użyć przeciwko nim. Ce'Brie tylko okrzyczała go, że jest ohydną maszyną do seksu, która zadowoliłaby się nawet pluszowym misiem na wystawie sklepowej przed tłumem dzieci i żeby pomyślał o swoim życiu, bo to smutne, że zachowuje się jak pawian po przedawkowaniu leków na potencję. Marley fuknął i sobie poszedł. Ashley podirytowana zstąpiła wykonać zachciankę kogoś z "Królewskiej Pary". Ce'Brie ma dosyć dyrygowania nią. Więc jak każdy kulturalny i łaskawy człowiek, poszła wyrzucić wszystkie ubrania Marleya do basenu gdy ten brał prysznic. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Marley wychodzi na zewnątrz, gdzie Nathan pali papierosa. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że jakieś męskie rzeczy znajdują się w basenie i pyta czy to nie jego. Marley idzie w kierunku basenu i okazuje się, że rzeczywiście są to jego ubrania. Mężczyźni nie podejrzewają, że to sprawka Ce'Brie, wściekli zaczynają wyzywać Shonde, bo myślą, że to ona za wszystkim stoi. Nagle dołączają się do nich Melissa i Dianne, które miały iść popływać. Gdy dowiadują się o incydencie, zaczynają obgadywać Shonde oraz mówić, że jej zachowanie jest karygodne. Marley wyznaje, że Shonda kilka dni temu mu groziła i teraz prawdopodobnie spełniła tę groźbę. Dianne stwierdza, że to musi być ona, bo nikt inny nie jest tak niezrównoważony psychicznie. Marley wściekły zaczyna zbierać swoje ubrania. Po jakimś czasie do grupki dołącza zadowolona, niczego niepodejrzewająca Shonda w stroju kąpielowym, która chce się poopalać. Uczestnicy mierzą ją zabójczym spojrzeniem. Nathan specjalnie w jej obecności pali papierosa na co ta reaguje wrzaskiem i zarzuca mu brak kultury. Domownicy zaczynają sprzeczać się i przekrzykiwać Shonde. Stwierdzają, że to co zrobiła przekroczyło wszelkie granice. Shonda nie rozumie co złego jest w opalaniu się, po kłótni odchodzi do pokoju. Zwierza się, że to na pewno Marley uknuł jakąś intrygę, by inni ją znienawidzili i nominowali, daje mężczyźnie kolejną naganę i mówi, że dla niej jest już kompletnie skończony, bo posunie się do wszystkiego, żeby wygrać. W domu ma na szczęście przyjaciółki - Ce'Brie i Ashley - na które zawsze może liczyć. Tymczasem Marley'owi nie podoba się zachowanie kobiety i uważa, że robi ona z siebie ofiarę. Melissa, Dianne i Nathan się z nim zgadzają. Marley zaznacza, że na początku zaprzyjaźnił się z Shondą, ale kobieta nie ma szacunku do nikogo i po prostu zazdrości mu, że wygrał zadanie, a ona w swoim życiu nigdy nic nie wygrała. Domownicy uważają, że za coś takiego Shonda powinna zostać wyrzucona z domu Wielkiego Brata i nie może pozostać bezkarna. Postanawiają sami wymierzyć jej karę zastanawiając się nad zemstą. 100px 100px 100px Dianne postanawia strollować Ce'Brie i prosi Anneliese o pożyczenie jej insygniów do przeprowadzania mrocznych rytuałów. Wiedząc, że tylko Ce'Brie jest w pokoju, Dianne zaczyna bełkotać w nieznanym nawet sobie języku i kapać ketchupem, który ma udawać krew do miedzianego naczynia. Przerażona Ce'Brie duka "Wie... wie... wiedziałam" po czym wybiega z pokoju żeby zawołać wszystkich mieszkańców i udowodnić im, że Dianne jest arcydemonem i odprawia rytuały mające ich wszystkich zabić. Dianne natomiast w tym czasie odkłada naczynie do szafki Anneliese, siada na łóżku i zaczyna malować paznokcie. Gdy Ce'Brie wbiega do pokoju z Ashley, Kevinem i Shondą, krzyczy PATRZCIE, ONA ODPRAWIA DEMONICZNE RYTUAŁY. Zgromadzeni patrzą po sobie zdezorientowani, a Dianne mówi, że jeśli malowanie paznokci jest demonicznym rytuałem, to jest już jasne czemu paznokcie Ce'Brie są w tak fatalnym stanie. Na dzień 22 każdy z was może napisać jeden event. Oprócz osób, które wezmą udział w królewskim przyjęciu: Melissa, Nathan, Keira, Mattie, Dianne oraz Marley. Wy musicie napisać dwa eventy. Jedna z tych osób zdobędzie moc Save and Replace, która zmusi kogoś do uratowania jednego nominowanego i zastąpienia go kimś innym. Na wysłanie swoich eventów macie czas do jutra, 19:00. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach